


Who knew expressing your undying love for someone could be so hard?

by doctorwhoover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhoover/pseuds/doctorwhoover
Summary: a short story about our favourite hp/dm ship hahabasically just a draco POV before he confesses his undying love for harry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Who knew expressing your undying love for someone could be so hard?

Draco crumpled another piece of parchment in frustration and set it on fire. He was already surrounded by the ashes of his previous attempts, but none of them managed to convey the burning emotion he felt inside of him. Draco Malfoy was most definitely not a poet. 

He'd come to the drafty transfiguration classroom because he needed some privacy, and none of the Slytherins would think to look for him here. Professor McGonagall was supervising detention, so he knew nobody would interrupt his careful writing of the love letter. The one that expressed all his deepest, darkest desires. The one addressed to - 

A bang resounded through the room as the door slammed closed behind Harry, who strode in with that confidence that made Draco instantly aware of his presence any time he entered a room. He stopped short when he saw Draco sitting at the desk.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
"What - what are YOU doing here?" retorted Draco, barely regaining his composure. Seeing the object of his thoughts had jarred him.  
"I came to look for the quill I left behind this morning. And besides, I'm not the one covered in ashes," said Harry with a smirk. 

Draco wasn't ready for Harry too see him like this, all vulnerable and exposed. He needed to leave immediately, before he turned red as a beet and started confessing to all the feelings he felt when he looked at the other boy. 

"It's none of your business," replied Draco finally. He packed up his things and left without another word, leaving a trail of ash in his wake. Harry watched him go, sighed, and started rummaging around for his lost quill.

\-----------

Night had fallen when Draco was finally satisfied with his letter. He rewrote it neatly, folded it up and placed it carefully in an envelope. He didn't sign it, for fear that Harry would immediately reject him in front of all his friends. Instead, he left a time and a place for Harry to meet him - if he was interested. 

He had just enough time to make his way to the Owlery before curfew, and as he rushed through the almost-empty halls, Draco wondered whether he was making the right decision. He exhaled. It was the only way to be rid of this weakness, these ridiculous fantasies, he told himself. At least, if he got rejected, he wouldn't be left with all the what-ifs and the maybes.

Draco entered the tower, looking around at all the school owls. He had his own one - obviously - but there was a chance that Harry might recognise it. A big barn owl caught his attention. It wasn't the type of bird he would normally have chosen, which was exactly why he picked his way around the droppings to its perch and gave it his letter. He instructed it to deliver the letter to Harry along with the morning post. It gave him a sceptical look then flew off to a perch higher up, the letter clutched in its talons.

He returned to the common room riddled with anxiety. He shouldn't have written that letter. Why did he do it? Maybe if he sprinted, he could still get it back before it was too late...

His thoughts were interrupted by Crabbe and Goyle, who intercepted him outside the Slytherin common room. 

"Where were you?" enquired Goyle.  
"Pansy was looking for you," added Crabbe.  
"Just tell her I went to bed early," replied Draco, and pushed past them into their dormitory.

\-----------

Draco arrived early for breakfast at the Great Hall. He hadn't slept a wink, and didn't have the energy to put up with Crabbe and Goyle's stupidity. The Slytherin table was mostly empty, with only a handful of students present at such an early hour. He noticed with a start that Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, toast in one hand, letter in the other.

He got up quickly, resolving to skip breakfast. After a night agonising over Harry's reaction, he couldn't bear watching it. He was almost out of the door when Harry called him from across the room.

"Draco! Wait!" He shoved himself up from the table and jogged over to where Draco was standing. "Did you write me this letter?" he asked earnestly, looking him in the eye.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said Draco quickly. Why couldn't he just come clean? Why was it so hard for him to admit to having feelings for this boy?  
"Draco...your name is on the back..." said Harry gently.  
"It is? Let me see." He snatched the letter from Harry's hand, and saw in horror that his name was scrawled along it.

Waves of embarrassment and shame rolled into him. Somehow, after writing and rewriting the letter, he had used the one piece of parchment with his name on it. Stupid! So stupid! How had missed such an obvious thing? How? His heart was racing, the room spinning around him. He needed to get out. He needed to leave. NOW.

He turned clumsily, stumbling away from Harry. The whole school would know of his stupid, silly weakness. They would know that Draco Malfoy, who was better than everything and everyone, was completely, utterly in love with Harry Potter. 

His vision swam with tears as he tried to get the room to stop spinning madly, so he could run away and never return.

"Draco! DRACO!" Harry spun him around to face him. "Look at me." He grabbed Draco's chin. "You need to calm down. You haven't even let me express my feelings yet."  
"I know you hate me Potter. It's obvious. Everyone says so," mumbled Draco through frantic gasps of air,"which is why I need to leave now. This was a bad idea."  
He ripped his chin from Harry's grasp and made his way out, sobs already wracking his body. 

But just as he felt himself coming apart, he heard Harry say,"Draco. I feel the same way."

**Author's Note:**

> first post eek
> 
> i hope you guys liked it!  
> constructive criticism always welcome :))


End file.
